creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KillaHawke1/What Kind of Evil is it?
Another Kind of Evil is a very powerful and special story for me. In a way, it is almost autobiographical. No, I am not saying that I was kidnapped as a child by a cult and I grew up, joined the military to gain the skills needed to take my revenge on them. The story is about the blurred lines that are what is "right" and "wrong". When you are made to feel like the victim, it is an awful feeling to experience. You are made to feel helpless, hopeless, and shamed. In most cases, you are blamed for whatever event you were a victim of, and support quickly dwindles as most people tire of your difficulty in moving on. It is a lonely time. It was during this time the first hints of my writing abilities emerged. It is true that great art can come from great pain. Back in February 2014, I had the cutest pure breed Siamese kitten who got sick from a bowel obstruction. He had been eating hair ties. Long story short. I was given a cost of $1000 when I called back after confirming I could meet that cost, the vet raised the price to over $3000, stating the additional cost were due to the need to transfer him to a separate Animal ER. In 6 minutes, I was given the choice: euthanasia or surrender ownership of the cat to them. Of course, I did what was best for the cat. The next day, I stopped by to say my last goodbye and the Vet refused. I never got to say goodbye. Why did she do that? Well, when I filed my complaint with the Texas Board of Veterinary Medical Examiners, I also discovered the cat never went to the separate Animal ER, he was immediately adopted by an employee and went home with her that night. Once confronted about these behaviors, the business owner responded like any typical dirtbag. They claimed I was trying to get free services out of them (I showed the ability to pay over $2000), they claimed the cat had been neglected and abused, they attacked my character in any way possible. Of course, the actions I took and the actions Matthew took bear no similarities, the message I was inspired to infuse in the story is about being a victim until you decide not to be a victim anymore. The decision, "I am going to do whatever is necessary to not feel this way anymore" is a powerful and difficult decision to make. It is the decision to have the courage to stand up to a bully. As for Matthew, he does accept that there are necessary evils in the world and he decides to use itone overcome his victimization. He uses it to its extreme and for the purpose to repay everything these men have done to their past victims in the past. But do not worry. This evil does not consume him. Artemis is his lifeline to his humanity. Matthew's story was always intended to end with him feeling victorious and having the life he deserved Category:Blog posts